


O começo

by Ryoko_Chan_BR (Ryoko_chan)



Series: Caminhos [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, M/M, Rough Sex, Violent Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko_chan/pseuds/Ryoko_Chan_BR
Summary: O cenário era diferente, mas conhecido: o mesmo do fim.Localização incógnita, desordem, cheiro de pólvora e querosene. Explosivo e perigoso, exatamente como ele...Tentou se levantar, mas como se não bastasse a certeza de alguns ossos quebrados, ainda estava amarrado e amordaçado. Deu um gemido baixo de dor e frustração.E também de ansiedade.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Caminhos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	O começo

O cenário era diferente, mas conhecido: o mesmo do fim.

Localização incógnita, desordem, cheiro de pólvora e querosene. Explosivo e perigoso, exatamente como _ele_...

Tentou se levantar, mas como se não bastasse a certeza de alguns ossos quebrados, ainda estava amarrado e amordaçado. Deu um gemido baixo de dor e frustração.

E também de ansiedade.

Por que ele não estava lá, ao seu lado? O que ele estaria aprontando?

Tentou mais uma vez se mover, apenas dor. Olhou ao seu redor: era o covil dele, já estivera ali uma ou duas vezes antes. Como adoraria saber a localização daquele, apenas para mandar pelos ares aquele antro decorado com tamanho mal gosto. Virou-se para o outro lado e então viu Coringa sentado, observando-o com seu grande sorriso sádico enquanto passava batom.

– O que foi, já está com saudades? – ele perguntou em meio à sua risada obscena, indo na direção do herói, abaixando-se para ficar mais perto dele. –Preparaste o rabinho como eu te disse da ultima vez, docinho?

Ele ria, parecia tão insanamente feliz.

O morcego apenas grunhiu. A boca tapada por fita adesiva não lhe permitiria dar a resposta que ele merecia, da mesma maneira os braços atados nas costas não deixaram que aquele sorriso maldito fosse quebrado por um soco.

– O que foi? Por que tão sério? – ele perguntou, passando o batom por cima da fita que cobria a boca do herói, desenhando um sorriso. – Papai veio brincar com você. – ele disse após terminar seu desenho, tirando do bolso do seu paletó nada menos do que um ben-wa. – Eu trouxe até um brinquedo para você! Bolinha! Aposto que você vai se divertir muito. Pelo menos eu tenho certeza que eu vou. – Ele deu uma piscada mais do que significativa e começou a tirar as roupas do morcego, bem lentamente, até despi-lo por completo.

Mas a máscara, novamente, não haveria de ser removida.

A máscara era uma garantia necessária à continuidade daquele joguinho louco que ambos jogavam. A máscara seria para sempre a desculpa, o motivo que impulsionava a caçada, que os levava sempre aos mesmos finais e começos.

Ah, sim, quantas vezes Coringa não tivera aquela identidade ao alcance de suas mãos? A primeira vez fora a cerca de três anos, um começo exatamente como este que reviviam agora. As mãos do Morcego atadas e um dos braços deslocados. Seus sentidos ainda um tanto entorpecidos pela ação do clorofórmio e os dedos do louco em sua face, ameaçando revelar sua identidade. Provavelmente havia sido naquele momento que o gênio do crime bolou seu mais complexo plano e, em vez de tirar-lhe a máscara, o maldito tirou-lhe as roupas. O louco pervertido estourou-lhe não apenas o corpo, mas também o espírito, tomando-o com força e falando rente a seu ouvido as mais indizíveis obscenidades.

Disse também que não poderia viver sem _ele_.

Disse que não seria mais nada sem _ele_.

Disse que _o amava_.

Batman certamente não compreendia aquele tipo de amor. Amor insano, louco, sujo, odioso e doloroso. Mas de alguma maneira, compreendia Coringa. Compreendia a relação simbiótica que os dois detinham, algo que ia além do conceito de herói versus vilão.

Algo especial, único.

Uma necessidade.

Foi daquela deliciosa humilhação que se originou a mais intensa caçada – esta alimentada pelo desejo de vingança, e pelo desejo _per ser_. Caçou-o sem descanso, até tê-lo ao alcance de suas mãos e de seu corpo.

Foi assim que começou o jogo, com suas regras implícitas e prêmios muito bem definidos.

– Eu gosto muito mais quando eu organizo os nossos encontros, sabia? – ele comentou, tirando o Cavaleiro das Trevas de seus devaneios. – Dá para saborear melhor... Sem pressa, sem medo de alguém aparecer. Já pensou como seria se alguém soubesse que eu tenho o costume de comer o Santo Batman? Gotham City ficaria desolada e os pais não deixariam mais os filho comprarem seus bonecos. – ele riu da própria piada sem graça. – Aqui a gente tem mais privacidade, dá para fazer mais coisas. Coisas bem interessantes, você não acha? – perguntou, finalmente arrancando sem delicadeza a fita que impedia o outro de falar.

– Você é um filho da puta pervertido. – o Cavaleiro das Trevas rosnou por entre os dentes, repleto de ódio.

Repleto de _vontade_.

Vontade retribuída pelo palhaço que o beijou em seguida.

Seus beijos e seus lábios... Repugnantes, mas ainda assim, desejáveis. A forma como ele o beijava era única. Devoradora e perversa, do jeito que nunca havia experimentado com mais ninguém. As mãos deles explorando seu corpo sem pudor e sem cuidado, agarrando com vontade suas coxas e a lateral do seu corpo – bem onde o Coringa certamente sabia haver uma costela quebrada.

Seu murmúrio de dor por entre os beijos parecia servir apenas para atiçar ainda mais o palhaço, aquele sadomasoquista maldito que lhe ensinara muito bem aquela forma de perversão.

– Nossa, você já está duro assim? – ele comentou após interromper o beijo, rindo, meio que debochando, para então sussurrar ante o ouvido dele. – Calma, eu também estou, mas não precisamos ter pressa, não é? – murmurou enquanto pegava o ben-wa. –Vamos brincar antes, até você não aguentar mais. Eu quero ver você gozando sozinho, só de ansiedade, como o pervertido que você é, Santo Batman. – ele ria enquanto inseria as bolinhas, adorando ver o outro morder seus lábios para não deixar escapar qualquer gemido.

Adorava isso nele, aquele orgulho todo...

Só porque orgulho era _pecado_.

Ele adorava _pecados_.

Adorava o _pecador_.

Adorava a oportunidade de pecar junto a seu santo favorito, brincar com ele das maneiras mais erradas possíveis, profanar suas rezas e sermões com gemidos. Como era bom ver sua moral perfeita desfazendo-se em gozo. Tomá-lo para si uma, duas, quantas vezes quisesse.

Brincar com ele até quase quebra-lo e então deixa-lo de lado, apenas para poder vê-lo dormir exaurido pela dor e pelo prazer.

Olhá-lo por horas e horas, antes de devolvê-lo às ruas.

O Coringa tinha daquelas coisas, daquelas taras. Adorava observar o Cavaleiro. Ficar olhando apenas, tocando-o só de vez em quando. Para ele o Batman era algo melhor de se assistir do que se ter; um daqueles bichos que seria um crime colocar em uma gaiola. Apenas por isso que ele o soltava sempre depois de brincar o bastante, apenas para que ele voltasse a voar.

Para que um dia ele voltasse para si.

E ele _sempre_ voltava.

Pois se havia um fim, haveria também um começo.


End file.
